Xiaolin Fears
by Mizumaru Mari
Summary: RENAMED and finally complete! Let us explore why Kimiko is afraid of a broken doll, Omi is terrified of squirrels, Clay fears his Grandma, and Raimundo can't stand jellyfish...You know you want to. R
1. Kimiko: Doll

** Author Note: I was really POed when I looked for a drabble that come up with why our favorite Xiaolin dragons in training were afraid of their greatest fears, and couldn't find anything. So I took it upon myself to do the honors. The meaning's different if you read it without the parenthesis first and then go back and read the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own the show. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**xxxXXKimiko: DollXXxxx

* * *

**

When your name is Kimiko Tohomiko, you are smart and beautiful.

(_The hair dye, makeup, and designer clothing is proof enough of that...right?)_

Papa spends plenty of money on your closet.

Your temper isn't any greater than that of the next persons.

(_Because there is magma in your veins and a blazing inferno in your heart_

_There was fire in your eyes even before 'Dragon of Fire' was spoken.)  
_

You are probably the most hygienic and technically savvy monk that ever existed.

_(The loneliest too, but nobody ever guesses.)_

Everyone seems to think that you like Raimundo, as in _like like_.

(_'I do, I love him!' A small, insignificant part of your heart cries the truth.)_

But that's just stupidity.

Because when you are Kimiko Tohomiko

_(You have to control the fire every second of every single day_.)

There is a reason you're terrified of a singed doll,

_(Kochiko's not the name of the doll, but of your friend, of it's owner, the only person you ever got truly mad at, the person who died...)_

You're just not telling anyone.

_(That would be acknowledging you're a murderer...)_


	2. Omi: Squirrels

** Author Note: A continuation of Kimiko: Doll, this time with everyone's favorite little yellow dude, OMI! Once again, totally different if you read it without the italics first and then go through the whole thing. Seriously, try it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the XS Universe. If I did, then Omi wouldn't look like he had hepatitis.  
**

* * *

**ooo00Omi: Squirrels00ooo

* * *

**

When you are Omi, you are strong and compact.

(_Not short! Never short!)_

Saying short would imply that you are less than what others appear to be and Omi is anything but **less.**

Your fighting forms are fluid and graceful and exactly perfect.

(_Because you can't afford any imperfections when you've been training your entire life_

_To be the best, to be a Dragon of the Water._)

You are the wisest and smartest monk at the temple.

(_Most egotistic too, but that is never mentioned._)

The other, older, monks think you might just break under their criticism.

(_You're already staggering under the weight of your own.)_

But that's never mentioned.

Because when you are Omi

_(Omi _____, Omi what? You don't know what, you were only three.)_

There is plenty a reason to fear squirrels,

_(When you were left at the temple, you were covered in a blanket, the blanket was covered in squirrels_, _the squirrels were all grinning...)_

Its just that nobody else needs to know.

_(That would be acknowledging that you weren't good enough._)


	3. Clay: Grandma

** Author Note: Continuation of Kimiko: Doll and Omi: Squirrels. Man, am I on a roll or what? I feel like I could sit here for hours and just _type_, I'm that pumped! You people probably know the drill by now, but I'll say it anyway: read it without the italics first to get a completely different drabble.  
**

**Disclaimer: I haven't even graduated high school yet, do you really think I have the money to fund my own cartoon series? You do? Well, I don't.  


* * *

**

**nnn^^Clay: Grandma^^nnn

* * *

**

When you are Clay Baily, you are dependable and tough.

_(You've been tempered by the ice-cold fire of jealousy.)_

Jessie, your little sister, doesn't look up to you.

You like to take your time and act calmly.

_(Because you like to think first, you need to think_

_About all the crazy shit that comes with being the future Dragon of Earth.)  
_

You are the biggest and brawniest monk at the temple.

_(Also the most composed. Your emotions are important but you think with your head.)_

People tend to judge you on your accent instead of you.

_('With all the slurring he must be slow,' they say.)_

But their just being ignorant.

Because when you are Clay Bailey

_(Jessie used to be Grandma's favorite.)_

Every fiber of your being fears your grandma's visits,

_(Grandma was the only one who favored Jessie, then she turns to you instead, all you can see is the look in your baby sister's eyes.)_

You just don't talk about why.

_(That would be acknowledging your families twisted nature...)_


	4. Raimundo: Jellyfish

**Author Note: Finally! The last story in the fear series. This is a crowning achievement. Just give me a second to take it all in... OK, now! Remember to try reading the drabble without italics first, but most importantly: ENJOY THE FIC!  
**

**Disclaimer: I thought I was clear in my past stories, but I'll repeat myself anyway. I, NaraMouse, do not own Xiaolin Showdown, no matter how much I wish I did.  


* * *

**

**---((Raimundo: Jellyfish))---**

* * *

When you are Raimundo Pedrosa, you are cocky and joyful.

_(You have to be, you're the first born.)_

You have a bunch of younger brothers and sisters.

You're the master of practical jokes.

_(Because you want them to laugh, they need to laugh _

_Just as surely as you need to stop pretending.)_

You are the laziest, most under achieving monk that anyone knows.

_(You only do what you have to, what's expected of you.)_

Nobody actually thought you would go anywhere.

_(Now you're the leader, you call the shots.)  
_

But what does anyone know?

Because when you are Raimundo Pedrosa

_(You used to have a little brother allergic to jellyfish stings.)_

You can't help but fear jellyfish,

_(You were talking to your girlfriend, you weren't paying attention to your siblings, your little bro wasn't watching where he swam, he never saw the Man O' War.)  
_

And there's only one person you would ever tell.

_(But that would be acknowledging your in love...)_


End file.
